Your Last Meal!
Plot The Victim was a woman named Sara Thompson. She was found face planted on her cake in the Lee's Gourmet restaurant. The killer turned out to be Efrain Simpson; the victim's neighbor. Efrain killed Sara because she always bullied his friend's dog and his friend and since his friend Carlos Anthony didn't want to take action, Efrain did. Efrain was sentenced 2 years in Juvenile Detention. Summary Victim: * Sara Thompson '''( Found face planted on her poisoned cake) '''Murder Weapon: * Poison Killer: * Efrain Simpson Suspects Lee Davis (Restaurant owner) = Franco LeChi (Chef) Efrain Simpson (Victim's neighbor) Carlos Anthony (Victim's neighbor) Helen Pickely (Victim's Friend) Quasi-Suspects Wesley Ibarra (Chief of Police) Killer's Profile * Killer has Black hair * Killer is Wearing Red * Killer's Blood type is A+ * Killer is Under 15 years of age * Killer weighs 80 lbs Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: * Investigate Lee's Gourmet (Clues: Victim's Body, Cake) * Autopsy Victim's Body( 18:00:00 New attribute: Killer weighs 80 lbs weapon confirmed: Poison) * Analyze Cake (Match The Molecules mini game [ Result: New suspects: Lee Davis, Franco LeChi ] ) * Talk to Lee Davis about the Murder (New Crime scene: Frederick Avenue) * Talk to Franco LeChi about the poisoned Cake * Investigate Frederick Avenue (Clues: Soccer Ball, Pile of leaves) * Analyze Soccer ball ( Reveal minigame [ Foot print revealed] * Analyze Foot print (Find the Same minigame Suspect: Efrain Simpson * Analyze Pile of Leaves( Clues: Hair) * Analyze Hair ( 3:00:00 New Killer Attribute: Killer has Black Hair) * Talk to Efrain Simpson about Sara * Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2: * Talk to Carlos Anthony about Sara (New crime scene: Carlos's house) * Investigate Carlos Anthony's house ( Clue: Bloody Ball, Ripped note) * Analyze Bloody Ball ({Collect Mini-game} Result: Dog Hair[ New attribute: Killer's Blood type is A+]) * Analyze Dog Hair (02:00:00) * Talk to Carlos Anthony about the Dog hair * Piece up the Note ({Restore Mini-game} (New suspect: Helen Pickely) * Talk to Helen Pickely about the note * Investigate Victim's House (Clues: Heart Box) * Analyze Heart Box ({Find mini-game} New clue: Love Note) * Talk to Franco LeChi about the love note he sent to Sara * Go to Chapter 3 (2 stars) Chapter 3: * Investigate Backyard (New clues: Faded Note) * Analyze Faded Note ({Reveal Mini-game} * Talk to Efrain Simpson about the Note * Talk to Helen Pickely if she saw Sarah Thompson abusing Greñas; Carlos Anthony's dog * Re-Investigate Lee's Gourmet ( Clues: Phone, Napkin) * Analyze Phone (05:00:00) * Analyze faded napkin (reveal mini-game) * Talk to Franco about the cake * Talk to Lee about the bad yelp reviews Sarah left (New crime scene: Table) * Investigate Table ( New clues: napkin, note) * Analyze Napkin (15:00:00) (New attribute: Killer wears red) * Analyze Note ()9:00:00) (New attribute: Killer is 15 years of age) * Arrest Killer NOW * Go to Welcome (2/5) ''(1 star) ''Welcome (2/5) * Talk to Carlos Anthony * Investigate Backyard (New clues: Note) * Analyze Note (Reveal mini-game) (New Quasi-Suspect: Wesley Ibarra) * Inform Wesley Ibarra about the note * Tell Helen Pickely to take care of her dog * Talk to Franco LeChi * Investigate Lee's Gourmet (New clues: pile of dirty dishes) * Search through the dirty dishes (Result: Spatula) * Give Franco LeChi his spatula back * Move on to a new crime (3 stars) Category:Industrial Area Category:All Fanmade Cases